Anhelos
by Jazmines y Hadas
Summary: -pues la persona que seria perfecta para el puesta de capitana seria bella…- a lo que todos, absolutamente todos volteamos a ver a bella que miraba como si quisiera matar a Lauren…
1. Una mujer envidiable

**EDWARD POV**

_**Capitulo "mujer envidiable"**_

-rose bebe, tu eres la mejor, te escogerán a ti, cuentas con Alice, ella te apoyara- le decía emmett a Rosalíe

-si rose serás la capitana, eres mucho mejor que Jessica o Lauren- respondía mi hermana Alice

Alice y Rosalíe están en el equipo de animadoras desde junior, ahora estamos en senior y rose quiere ser la capitana del equipo, pero como en todo instituto hay las típicas peleas de rubias huecas por ser ellas quienes den las ordenes, no es que piense que rose sea así, pero no le gusta que le digan que hacer y por eso quiere ser ella.

- Mmm... Vino hoy- susurro para si Jasper, mi amigo y hermano gemelo de Rosalíe, mirando hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Y hay estaba ella, era contadas las veces que ella acudía a clases, cuatro o cinco veces por mes o hasta menos. Isabella o bella como prefiere que la llamen, esta en el instituto desde primer año como nosotros, algunos de nosotros comparte clases con ella.

Jasper historia

Emmett deportes

Alice literatura

Rosalíe matemáticas

Y yo biología

Bueno en realidad rodos compartíamos alguna clase con ella.

- rose por la mas sagrado que esa blusa y cazadora en estaban en el desfile de otoño-invierno de la semana de la moda y las prendas no salen a las tiendas si no hasta dentro de tres meses- dijo Alice con ganas de llorar

-al, eso ganas cuando es tu mama la que diseña tales prendas, dios mira esas botas…-respondió rose

Yo seguía observando como hacia cada vez que podía, Isabella swan la envidia de todas las chicas, la mas hermosa en mi concepto, tiene la vida que muchas morirían por tener.

Su madre Renee dwyer diseñadora famosa, con muchas tiendas o que se yo como se llaman casa diseñadoras viven aquí en New York con su esposo Phil dwyer uno de los mejores jugadores de la MLB (Emmett lo adora) su padre Charlie swan dueño de cuatro buffet de abogados bastante importantes de Washington sin contar que es la pesadilla de las bolsas del valores del país, casado con Sue Clearwater accionista de la cadena de hoteles Black.

Algunos pensaran que al tener malditamente tanto y ser increíblemente hermosa, seria una malcriada egocéntrica y despreciativa, pero por lo contrario es una chica callada pero no tímida, trata a todos por igual, es bastante paciente pero como he dicho no pasa mucho tiempo en el instituto, pues también es actriz en una seria de televisión de paga (no me la pierdo claro, por verla a ella) por eso tiene permiso del instituto para faltar tanto a clases y solo presentar los exámenes correspondientes en cada metería.

Estaba hablando con el profesor de biología y el rector.

-chicos escuche que no la dejaran graduar por falta de créditos- susurro Alice, pues estaba pasando a unos metros de nuestra mesa

-no, no lo creo, en las pocas clases que a asistido de biología es increíblemente inteligente – dije hermosa, adinerada, talentosa e inteligente, increíble y bastante injusto

-igual en historia- dijo jaspe

-y en literatura es increíble-secundo Alice

-pues en matemáticas no es nada mala- opino rose

-tal vez le faltan los créditos de los clubes extra-escolares…-dijo Emmett

Volví mi rostro sigilosamente para volver a verla, algo le decía el director que no le agradaba mucho, pues su rostro se cada ves se crispaba mas y mas.

-¿Qué le estará diciendo el director? Que tiene ganas de llorar o salir corriendo- Jasper también la observaba

Bella asintió barias veces son su hermosa cabecita aun que no se veía nada feliz.

Al terminar su charla con el director y profesor barner, séle acercaron los mismos de siempre "los acosadores" cómo los llama Alice; Jessica Stanley, Lauren mallory y Mike newton y por ellos estoy seguro que tiene paciencia, mucha paciencia, demasiada paciencia.

Bebe ser difícil saber que esa personas solo séte acercan y fingen ser tus amigos por interés, solo buscando tu compañía para sacar provecho de tu dinero, fama o simplemente para llamar la atención, no saber quien es tu amigo por ti, y no por lo que tienes.

Al menos me aliviaba un poco ver que ella sabe detectar y tratar a este tipo de personas.

-hay por dios es demasiado educada, yo hubiera mandado a newton al demonio hace años- dijo rose

Y a decir verdad eso era lo que ella debería hacer y desde hace ya mucho, newton la acosa desde el primer año y no entiende un no, aun que me agrada de sobre manera ver su expresión de fastidio e irritación cuando newton le habla, meda cierta satisfacción.

Sonó la campana y se paro como alma que lleva el diablo de la mesa, al pasar por nuestro lado no lo puede evitar, y me le quede mirando, simplemente es hermosa cabello color caoba ondulado hasta su cintura, terminando en unos lindos rizos, piel tersa y blanca como la porcelana, hermosos ojos cafés, su rostro de ángel es el complemento ideal a su cuerpo que te hace querer pecar, es perfecto piernas largas bien torneadas, su cintura pequeña encajaría perfectamente en mis manos,

vientre plano, de contextura delgada pero con curvas pronunciadas, sus pechos con el tamaño y perfecto, cuello largo, porte al caminar como si estuviera en una pasarela, todo, absolutamente todo en ella me hace desearla, querer perderme en el mar chocolate de sus ojos, y poder cumplir con este desquiciante deseo que tengo al verla de, tocar su piel deslizar mis dedos por su cabellera, respirar su aroma, conocer sus secretos, escucharla reír, acompañarla en todo momento, acogerla en mis brazos en los momentos difíciles, como en los de gran alegría, besar sus labios, sentir sus dedos deslizarse por mi cabello al besarla, saber que piensa y anhelar ser el dueño de sus pensamientos, ver el rubor de sus mejillas al irritarse, y desaparecer su irritación al confesarle que la amo, por que si, por si no lo han notado estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Y si todo el día estuve esperando biología, cuando llegue hay estaba, rodeada de lobos hambrientos, el profesor barner no sabe como le agradecí que los mandara a sus puestos, me faltaba poco para ir y matarlos a golpes por la ola de celos que me embargo de verla sonreírles.

-señorita swan aquí tiene los 3 exámenes del semestre- pobre de mi niña

-para ustedes tengo mejores tengo mejores noticias, este será el ultimo examen del año- bromeo el señor barner entregándole tres hojas a bella o una al resto del salón

La verdad el examen me sabia de memoria así que tuve bastante tiempo para observarla, como mordía la goma del lápiz al concentrarse en los textos, o como se relajaban sus hombros al acabar el primer examen.

Cuando estaba a mitad del segundo examen, note que el salón estaba casi desocupado, así que fui a entregar mi examen, quien me miraba sorprendido.

Estábamos en gimnasio en las prácticas del equipo de basquetbol, Jasper y yo somos marcadores o corredores como quieras llamarlo y Emmett es capitán del equipo, compartíamos las horas de prácticas con las porristas, quienes en este momento hacían su entrada, como era de esperar venían discutiendo por quien debería ser la capitanía, solo esperaba que fuera rose, pobre de mi hermano si no quedaba ella, Alice vino corriendo a darle un beso a Jasper, envidiaba su relación

-esto va a estar cruel a la capitana la escogerán por votación, y ya sabemos que todas votaran por Lauren si no quieren que su vida el resto del año sea una tortura – nos susurro Alice a lo que Emmett palidecía

- dios me odia, dios me odia, dios me odia- repetía Emmett

De pronto todos los del equipo empezaron a soltar silbidos y aullidos dirigidos a las puestas del gimnasio. Y como bajada de mis fantasías hay estaba ella, con un uniforme que de debería ser ilegal que usara, mostrando sus cremosas piernas, alzó su mirada al escuchar todo el bullicio provocado por ella misma, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo y juro que yo tenia los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y mi mandíbula por el suelo como el resto de los hombres que habían.

- que rose no me oiga ¡_pero si que esta buena_¡ - susurro Emmett

- muy linda- dijo Jasper

-OH dios si no tuviera a jazz me volvería lesbiana- dijo al

Y yo sin palabras

-Alice van aquí que vamos a empezar- grito rose

Sobra decir que todos estábamos mas concentrados en el entrenamiento de las animadoras que en el nuestro, no solo por que tuviéramos a las chicas mas lindas del instituto y a bella dando vueltas en el aire en una micro-falda, si no por que esperábamos que estallaran los gritos he insultos por parte de Lauren y rose por tener ellas la capitanía.

-OK chicas vengan todas en grupo-grito Jessica

-mis niñas es hora de escoger a la capitana, yo se que ya vamos acabar el año escolar, pero al irse victoria son quedamos sin una líder – dijo Jessica

-como ya saben que es por votación que se elije- pauso Lauren- votaremos por la que sea la mejor.

-entonces debería de ser Rosalíe- dijo Alice- y todas lo saben- a lo que Lauren la fulmino con la mirada

-pues como te parece que no, hablo por Jessica, amber, kriss, Emily, Cyntia, Catherin y por mi- dijo mirando a cada una de las implicadas- ósea LA GRAN mayoría al decir que Rosalíe no es la indicada.

entonces según ustedes quien es la indicada-dijo rose con ganas de matarlas a todas, todo el quipo estábamos estáticos viendo lo que pasaba a unos metros, se sentía la tensión en el aire, voltee a ver a Emmett que estaba en posición de rezo y mirando al cielo bueno mas bien seria al techo del gimnasio, siempre tan infantil

-pues la persona que seri perfecta pare el puesta de capitana seria bella…- a lo que todos, absolutamente todos volteamos a ver a bella que miraba como si quisiera matar a Lauren…


	2. Cobarde

**Edward pov.**

El rostro de bella destilaba irritación e ira al observas a Lauren, la verdad todos éramos concientes de por que, del que digiera eso, solo con tal de agradar y ganar mas la amistad que la simple cortesía que le ofrecía bella.

No sabia que esperar de la situación, esperaba impaciente su respuesta, saber que se fraguaba en esa linda cabecita suya, me obsesionaba saber mas de su forma de pensar, conocer a un que solo sea un poco de su personalidad

¿Aceptaría el cargo, siendo conciente que es una injusticia para las demás? (lo admito solo estoy pensando en rose)

¿No lo haría, podría ser así de honesta?

Ahora al observarla una sutil sonrisita bailaba en sus labios.

- Lauren me siento alagada -respondió bella – pero sabes que lo que estas diciendo es un absurdo, solo llevo en el equipo 40 minutos y te puedo jurar que no es por gusto, no se absolutamente nada de animadoras o parras, solo les intentaba seguir el paso en la practica.

- pero lo hiciste genial, y eso que no tenías ni idea de lo que estabas haciendo bella –grazno la regalada de Jessica- o no chicos que lo hizo excelente.

-hombre yo pagaría solo por verla digo verlas practicar-dijo alguien del equipo creo que me pareció oír la voz de Kent

-lo ves bella solo necesitas practica, es mas jess y yo podemos ayudarte después de clases – ahhh por dios Lauren es patética, escuche fuerte y claro los resoplidos de algunas de las animadoras

- gracias por la oferta eres demasiado amable que ¡linda!- no se paso por alto su tono al decir "demasiado" y"linda" aun que solo creo que lo note yo, por que la tonta sonreía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería- pero lo que pasa es que no tengo ni las ganas y el tiempo como para hacerlo, y en mi humilde opinión apoyo a Alice, en lo que la indicada para el cargo es Rosalíe y mi voto es a favor de ella.

Esta bien eso no me lo esperaba, y al parecer nadie lo hacia.

-por lo que veo son dos votos por Rosalíe el de Alice y el Mío, bueno ahora te pregunto a ti… ¿Cyntia? ¿No?-la aludida asintió sonriendo y podría jurar que lo hacia por que recordó su nombre -estas de acuerdo conmigo que debería ser ella, a mi me parece que si, ¿y tu que opinas? ¿Mi voto esta bien o me equivoco?

- no para nada bella, te apoyo, también voto por Rosalie

- y tu Emily- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa y posando sus delicados brazos por sus hombros – ¿me apoyas?

-claro bella son cuatros por Rosalíe.

- linda es tu turno- le pregunto a Catherin

- por Rosalíe.

Hizo lo mismo con o tras 4 chicas, y todas votaron por rose, quien solo la miraba fijamente al igual que emm, jazz, ali y yo, sin comprender por que lo hacia.

- Bueno Chicas pues ya sabemos quien es la nueva capitana hay 9 votos a favor y eso es mayoría- termino bella mirando a rose que le sonreía feliz y algo compungida al no entender su actuar- felicitaciones

El sonido de la melodía de un móvil se escucho desde las bancas, en lo que bella se dirigía a ellas a revisar su mochila, fiel a mi costumbre la seguí con la mirada, viendo como observaba su teléfono y sonreía para después contestarlo.

-esa chica me salvo de conocer el infierno en persona- suspiro Emmett mirando en mi misma dirección

- es perfecta, hermosa, inteligente… - susurre, y la lista sigue y sigue

- hombre hermano ve y háblale, dile un hola, o un que tal me regalas la hora, eso si, te escondes primero el reloj y dice que no tienes teléfono, o no, no mejor ve y dile "¿oye que tal el clima he?"-se supone que me aconsejo el imbesil de Emmett

- ¿eso fue lo que le dijiste a rose cuando la conociste?- no pudo haber sido tan estupido

- no, fue un y cito "un Emmett me llamo placer"- respondió rose que llego a nuestro lado

- ahhh amor estaba nervioso

-aunque no te equivocaste mucho- le ronroneo rose. Acercándose para besarlo.

Me alegran las relaciones que tienen mis hermanos, pero a veces es un poco incomodo y difícil ser el único soltero de la familia, me gustaría tener una relación como la de Alice y jasper, hacen una pareja hermosa, jasper tiene la paciencia que se requiere para soportar siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios las ocurrencias y locuras de mi hermana, la tranquilidad de la cual ella tanto carece y Alice tiene la energía que a jasper le falta, esa forma tan positiva y particular con la que ve las cosas, no solo le da sosiego a jasper si no la a todos, es increíble como su forma de pensar siempre nos da aliento sea cual sea la situación, o lo peli aguda que esta sea.

Adoro a ese mostrito.

Y que decir de la relación de emm y rose, no puedo decir que se quieran por que de verdad la hacen, es eso que es una relación muy intensa y física, rose no es la típica chica que desea que pasear a la luz de la luna por la orilla del mar, es una mujer muy fuerte, difícilmente necesita quien la defienda, aun que emmett no pierde la esperanza de que algún día eso pase.

Los envidiaba a los cuatro siempre tendrían a alguien a su lado, se que ellos estarán hay para mi cuando los necesite, no dudo en su apoyo, a un que es lago diferente y un poco frustrante saber que no tengo a mi lado a una persona, que sea mi soporté que tome mis males como los suyos propios, con la cual compartir todo mi tiempo, a la cual cuidar, aquella cuyos pensamientos los acupe yo, y que igualmente ella sea la dueña de los míos.

Lo he intentado, si, pero todas fueron relaciones efímeras, no duraron por muchos factores, si no era que no soportaban a Alice y rose y viceversa, entonces eran muy insulsas, elementales o simplemente no llamaban mi atención por mucho tiempo, no tardaba mucho en aburrirme y acabar con esas relaciones.

-swan- grito rose al ver que bella se dirigía a los vestieres de chicas

-hale- repitió bella en el mismo tono pero un poco mas bajo, a unos cuantos metros antes de llagar hasta nosotros

-Mmm gracias, no tenias por que hacerlo- por que ella si podía hablarle como si nada y yo no- "con uno solo no acepto" bastaba .- termino rose refiriéndose al comportamiento de bella, por que si no lo hubiera hecho, a esta hora seria Lauren la capitana de la escuadra.

- me pareció que era lo correcto – dijo mirándola a los ojos

- hola bella ¿como estas?

En que momento llego jasper y como que hola bella

-hola jasper, estoy muy bien ¿y tu como estas?- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

- y ustedes desde cuando se hablan con tanta cordialidad- vendito sea emmett y su indiscreción en momentos como estos podría besarlo

-pues jasper y yo compartimos clase de historia, emmett -respondió bella mirando a emm con las comisuras de sus labios estiradas un poco hacia arriba

-pues con nosotros también compartes clases y no somos tan íntimos

- pues por que no he dispuesto del tiempo para establecer una conversación con alguno de ustedes como con ahora- bella sonreía con ternura a emmett viendo su infantil rabieta- pero con jasper si

- lo siento bella, emmett puede ser muy imprudente y entrometido algunas veces- dijo jasper mientras fulminaba con la mirada a emm

- si emm cállate no la asustes – se nos unió Alice- bella me alegro que estés en el equipo

- gracias Alice- su móvil cobro vida en sus manos- voy saliendo- contesto sin siquiera mirar el teléfono – no me dejas tiempo ni para cambiarme… esta bien, esta bien, no, no lo he olvidado… te lo cuento todo en el auto

- adiós chicos nos veremos luego- se despidió dando la vuelta hacia la salida de gimnasio

-espera bella- grito Alice

-¿si?

-no sabes los horarios de las practicas

- no, no es necesario Alice

-como que no, solo nos quedan unas cuentas semanas para la graduación y no sabes la coreografía del cierre de año- se quejo rosalie

- por la mismo capitana nos veremos en la graduación ¡adiós!

La graduación, entonces esa seria mi fecha limite, seria la ultima vez que la podría observar de cerca.

Había estado evitando conscientemente pensar en esa fecha, es normal que le temas a lo que no conoces, a lo nuevo, al cambio, a un que eso no quiere decir que sea malo, pero en caso no puedo evitar pensar que así será.

Mi hermana y rose, se irán a terminar los estudios al exterior, lograron entrar en el centro de estudios de Milán.

Me alegro inmensamente por ellas, es bastante difícil el ingreso, pero no puedo evitar la tristeza que me embarga al pensar que tendré a mi hermano y a mi única amiga de verdad al otro lado del mundo, ya que yo estudiare aquí en new york, no hay razón para dejar el país y alejarme de mis padres ya que entre en la universidad de Siracusa, al igual que emmett el cual entro a la universidad de Rochester y jasper a la universidad de Columbia, pero ellos son harina de otro costal, yo extrañare horriblemente a Alice y a rose pero es diferente para ellos.

Es deprimente el solo verlos, tratan de no ponerlos en palabras, pero es angustiante esas largas miradas llenas de desesperación que comparten Alice y jasper cuando se habla del tema, o el hecho que emmett no tenga la suficientemente cerca a rose, la abraza como si quisiera fundirse con ella, para ellos si será un calvario.

En cambio yo no podre extrañar, ni perder algo que nunca tuve, algo que nunca me perteneció, aun que en realidad decirlo es fácil, pero nada podre hacer cuando me invadan esos sentimientos, me pase los últimos tres años de mi vida deseando con todas mis fuerzas que llegara la hora de ir al instituto, a sabiendas que era muy seguro que ella no acudiera.

En este momento es horrible pensar que fui el mas cobarde de todos, que en los últimos cuatros años tuve la oportunidad de decirle, hola, no tuve el valor de hacerlo, hubiera sido lindo, que al menos me quedara el recuerdo de haber escuchado su voz al dirigirla a mi y no a terceros, ahora ella seguirá su vida en otro lugar, me imagino que se marchara a una universidad del exterior, o fuera del estado por lo menos con su padre en Washington, no creo tener la suerte de encontrármela en los pasillos de mi universidad.

Tres semanas después…

Siento como una daga aquí en mi pecho, hoy en mi, no hay sentimientos de alegría, la que debería sentir al ver a todos con sus togas amarillas, sobra decir que mis anhelos de verla en las semanas anteriores de la graduación fueron en vano, por que por mas que espere verla entrar, por las puertas de la cafetería y del salón de biología eso no paso.

Lentamente se fueron llenando las puestos del auditorio con las padres de los graduados y no nosotros mismos, Alice, emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en las filas de adelante, jasper y rosalie se ubicaron en las filas del medio, debido que estábamos organizados alfabéticamente, desde mi lugar podía ver a Esme y Carlisle hablando animadamente con lilian y William halen, los padres de rose y jasper, y con o tras cuatro personas, una mujer de de contextura delgada, cabello chocolate hasta los hombros, de piel pálida casi albina, a su lado un hombre un poco mas joven, de cabellos negros, cuerpo musculoso, su piel un poco mas oscura, reía a mandíbula batiente con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, aquel hombre tenia algo familiar en su rostro que me hacia pensar haberlo visto en algún lado pero no, no lo grabada recordar quien era.

La otra pareja un hombre de unos 40 años con rostro grave y serio, hablaba con Carlisle de algo que lo hacia asentir y sonreír, un hombre con porte e imponente se notaba de solo verlo, la verdad es que hasta un poco intimidante me parecía, la mujer a su lado delgada, alta, de tez rojiza su rostro en forma de corazón con mirada muy tierna, habla con Esme.

-señorita swan por favor ubíquese con sus compañeros de atrás si es tan amable por favor

Rápidamente se fue a ubicar a tras, se resplandeciente esa es la palabra que la describe, increíble como solo ella puede lucir bien en esta desde mi pinto de vista horrible toga, pero es así luce perfecta, lastima que su apellido fuera swan, no me lo ponía muy fácil el observarla estando tan atrás, no podía tener otro como: cullen, si cullen, Isabella de cullen, bella cullen… sueña Edward sueña.

La ceremonia paso lentamente, con el excesivamente largo discurso del director sobre las nuevas generaciones y todo el rollo que somos el futuro, luego con la felicitación a los estudiantes sobresalientes y con las entregas de becas que daba la institución a los estudiantes destacados.

-cullen Alice, cullen Edward, cullen emmett- nos llamo el director para entregarnos los diplomas, arriba del escenario - felicitaciones y suerte – dijo estrechando nuestras manos y abrazando Alice

Sentí las manos de mi madre al abrazarme fuertemente para luego ir donde estaban Alice y emmett

-felicitaciones hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tus hermanos- dijo papa estrechándome en sus brazos

-gracias papa, espero que así sea siempre

- aunque tomaras decisiones erróneas en el futuro Edward, yo siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti, por que se cual es la clase de hombre que tengo por hijo y se que jamás actuaras de mala fe a conciencia o sin una razón que mereciera tal acción, eres mi gran orgullo Edward nunca lo olvides…

-no se que decirte papa gracias-tenia un nudo en la garganta, de verdad soy afortunado al tener a los mejores padres del mundo – pero sabes algo, siempre lo supe… Soy el favorito ¡que viva yo!-dije imitando la vocecita de Alice, emmett y yo sabemos que esa duende es la favorita de Carlisle, nadie se mete con la nenita de papi tal ves por ser la única mujer es que la enana ese maneja con un dedo a nuestro progenitor

-hay Edward ambos sabemos- reía papa- que tu mama, tus hermanos y tu, son mi razón de ser, pero emmett y Alice son un par de lunáticos que nunca maduraran, jamás dejaran de ser niños, en cambio tu, siempre as sido tan responsable y maduro, tu madre dice que naciste con 30 años y cada año te hacen mas viejo

-¿bueno tenia que haber alguien maduro no?

-felicidades hermanito- dijo mi hermanita en un susurro, sabia que la pasaba mal ya dentro de dos semanas se iba, esto solo re lo recordaba mas

-te quiero mostrito, pero no estas triste te prometo que cuidare que jasper tanto como tu… bueno no, no tanto- no me gustaba ver a mi hermana tan infeliz, a veces me preguntaba si, si era la elección correcta, como puede ser lo mejor si la hacia así de desdichada.

Entiendo que la industria esta mas especializada en Milán pero en E.E.U.U ese campo esta muy bien valorado, en mi opinión lo mejor seria que ambas se quedaran aquí con sus familias y sus parejas, pero eso seria muy egoísta de nosotros si se lo pidiéramos, y nadie escapas de hacerlo.

-cuanto contigo- respondió un poco más feliz

-ya es muy tarde Eddie…- se nos acerco emm- ya no podemos llevar a cavo el plan Peter pan…

Ohh el plan Peter pan de emmett, dios eso solo se le podía ocurrir a el, consistía en repetir el ultimo grado por siempre, ya que según el, no había podido encontrar en el mapamundi "la isla de los niños perdidos" entonces eso era el plan B al no poder mudarnos.

-si que lastima emm- nadie me quiso creer cuando dije que eso era lo que se proponía al reprobar 9 materias el primer semestre de este año.

-chicos que restaurant los apetece para celebrar- dijo lilian con un brazo alrededor de los hombres de rose y el otro en los de jasper- rosie quiere pasta y sugiera ir a la _bella italia _a jazz le da igual

-¿ustedes que quieren chicos?

-para mi la comida italiana no esta mal, se me hace agua la boca de pensar en una lasaña- respondió Alice

-si rose quiere comida Italiana pues comida italiana será- apuntó emmett

-perfecto entonces será la bella Italia- dijo feliz mama

-llamare para que preparen nuestra mesa- nuestra familia tiene mesa propia en ese restaurant, pues es el favorito de mama y uno de los mejores de la ciudad es muy complicado con seguir mesa incluso con reservación- si hola habla el Carlisle cullen, muy bien gracias… si por favor, no, no para cinco no, no tampoco para nueve, para 14 por favor… muy bien perfecto en 45 minutos estaremos allí… hasta pronto

Un momento ¿14? Mama, papa, lilian, William, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, y pues yo, solo somos nueve.

-¿14 papa?-pregunto emmett por mi

-si mi amor, hemos invitado a los señores Charlie y Sue swan, Renee y Phil dwyer y su adorable hija bella, ellos cenaran con nosotros- respondió mama

Cuatro pares de ojos los de Alice, jasper, emmett y rose se posaron en mi rostro que de seguro esta blanco como la cal.


End file.
